The purpose of this phase III study is to evaluate and compare the effectiveness of softgels containing plant stanol esters to softgels containing no plant stanol esters to help reduce total cholesterol and LDL-cholesterol levels. Cholesterol is a waxy substance related to fats. Increased levels of one type of cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol or "bad cholesterol", have been associated with the development of heart disease. Plant stanol esters are natural substances derived from plants and trees which have been shown in clinical studies to help reduce total cholesterol and LDL-cholesterol. A maragarine-like spread containing plant stanol esters is currently marketed in six countries including the United States. This study will evaluate the cholesterol-lowering benefits of plant stanol esters incorporated into softgels.